76th Hunger Games
by Wannabe Mischief
Summary: The Capitol wins the rebellion and reinstates the Hunger Games (SYOT)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The rebellion had failed.

The Capitol had ensured that it could not be beaten. In the months between the 74th and 75th Hunger Games its leaders had planned for a potential uprising. By building shelters, hoarding and distributing food kept the Capitol populace safely off the streets for the Peacekeepers to do their jobs without the risk of friendly fire.

When encountered with fierce fire and massive losses President Coin orders the retreat back to District 13. Coin had hoped to continue with the cold war that had protected the District from destruction before would before.

She was wrong.

The Capitol ignored the riots happening within the other Districts and commenced retaliation. Some citizens died before reaching the shelters, not many, just enough to make an impact on the dwindling population of Panam. The bombs sealed almost all exits out of 13 causing survivors to filter out through one exit into surrender.

And so the rebellion failed.

Alma Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee were both executed for treason. The remaining Victors were scattered throughout the districts as mentors for the next Games, not their own, as apology for the culling of the remaining Victors.

But not Katniss. President Snow wanted to be seen as merciful and arranged for her to marry Peeta after she was given the best care. Katniss would need to look her best for her first day as Game Maker.

District 13 was evacuated to District 12 as the need for coal outweighed the need for bombs. It was easier to control with both the location and coal production producing enough stress and exhaustion to keep anyone under control with the increase in production needs and the electrified fences.

The punishment for the second rebellion was simply that the age limit would be extended from the ages of ten to nineteen and that the unique aspects of the quarter quell would occur once every five years instead of twenty-five.

Magnanimously it was decided that for a few years the tribute count would be the same as it had almost always been. Some Districts needed to boost the population of children up to make any attempt at boosted numbers interesting.

And so begins the (official) 76th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour.

* * *

 _AN: I know everyone is probably tired of these SYOTS and how they never seem to go anywhere. I left my first one for about two years and realised that the original submitters have moved on. I will not start with the reapings (we all know how they go by now) but after to get the ball rolling. I tried to create a scenario where the Capitol could win but I don't think I succeeded. Please PM me if you would like to place a tribute (first in best dressed). The form is below:_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Family:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Skin colour:

Height:

Personality:

Reaped/volunteered:

Skills:

Fears:

Token:

Interview strategy:

Arena strategy:

Preferred death (not guaranteed):

 **8/12/2015 A/N: Ok the Districts that are taken currently are:**

 **District 1**

 **Male** : Gabriel Charvet (Elim9)

 **Female** : Silver Flower (Quitulias)

 **District 2**

 **Male** : Troy Cahill (jayman1919)

 **Female** : Mink Zinfandella (ChocolateChipHomicide)

 **District 3**

 **Male** : Das Quinn (jayman1919)

 **Female** :

 **District 4**

 **Male** : Dylan Solis (Acid Extortion)

 **Female** : Odessa Silva (Acid Extortion)

 **District 5**

 **Male** : Reserved (RookieWriter96)

 **Female** : Rowena Erikson (Rileykinsx)

 **District 6**

 **Male** :

 **Female** :

 **District 7**

 **Male** :

 **Female** : Nire Kiin (NewtGirl)

 **District 8**

 **Male** :

 **Female** : Eliana Twine (ChocolateChipHomicide)

 **District 9**

 **Male** :

 **Female** :

 **District 10**

 **Male** : Jay Dallas (jayman1919)

 **Female** :

 **District 11**

 **Male** :

 **Female** : Reserved (RookieWriter96)

 **District 12**

 **Male** : Jacob "Jake" Greene (ChocolateChipHomicide)

 **Female** : Atria Catiraa Elgue (PuggyGirl95)


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss could not believe that it had been almost two years since the second failed rebellion. In a few short weeks it would be time for the tribute reapings and then the Hunger Games where twenty-three teenagers would perish to amuse others. It had been a miracle that the government had not been stable enough to put one on previously.

Two long years where she had been virtually imprisoned within the Capitol and unable to communicate with anyone but Snow. And of course Peeta, her husband of one year, who was only able to visit once maybe twice a year to show that they were still madly in love.

Couldn't disappoint the Capitol.

"You should be resting" Katniss almost jumped out of her skin as Peeta appeared in the doorway "It isn't good for either of you to be stressing and Snow made it quite clear that he doesn't want this pregnancy to end like the first"

Snow hadn't waited long after the wedding to ensure that Katniss would continue to acquiesce with his requests. The President of Panam had made his agenda clear by what he had done to Annie and her son with Finnick and making it known to Katniss that if she didn't comply it would happen with her.

"I have a meeting with President Snow this morning to discuss the potential traps and Mutts that are to be added to the arena. I was informed yesterday that his son would be joining us to add some input. I assume that the President is grooming him to succeed him" Peeta moved beside her and held her hand to watch the sun rise "what do you think it would have been like if we had won?"

The question was an old one and one that they had gone over numerous times with no definitive answers. It was all useless speculation anyway as there would be no way of knowing if the future then would have been any better. Though the question did bring Katniss to thinking over the events that brought her to where she was.

* * *

It had taken Katniss nine months to recover sufficiently from the battle of the Capitol to be admitted to see President Snow. She was 'escorted' into a conference room inside of the most technologically updated hospitals in the Capitol and she didn't want to admit that it threw her off her game just a little.

"You are looking much better Katniss. I brought you this from my garden" a perfect white rose lay on the table in front of him which Katniss knew would be his favourite "I brought you here to talk about what you are to do from now on"

Katniss had heard what happened to almost all the other victors that had survived the victor purge and she didn't want to endure having to survive in another District. It was to prevent the Districts from rallying around their victors but to still have them living to escort those that would need, and were in the Captiol good books, to enable more victors. District one, two, three and four were deemed to not need a victor and twelve and elven were hated for starting the rebellion. Beetee was sent to five, Haymich to six, Enobaria to seven, Johanna to eight, Annie to nine, Peeta to ten.

"I have something special for you Katniss. Something that will be punishment for being led astray and promoting rebellion" Katniss watched as Snow checked his watch before continuing "I would like you to be our head game maker. To produce a fabulous display that makes the last few games seem as boring as the ice games"

This was hell! To create an arena to put children in to be tortured and killed. To know that her legacy would be as a person who caused the deaths of over twenty three children, more if she pleased Snow and her reign lasted longer than Plutarchs did. Though even his wasn't the shortest career out of any game maker in history.

"Of course the games themselves won't be for another year due to the rebuilding of the Capitol and outlying Districts so you have enough time to consider just what you will do for your debut" enough time to consider just how she would sabotage the games and get away with it "but you are new at this so we will be having regular conferences to ensure a fair playing ground"

Before Katniss could reply or comment a nurse walked in and whispered to the President "bring him in"

The nurse walked to the door and signalled someone else. It didn't take long before another nurse came in carrying a small bundle that struggled and squirmed. "So here is the son of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. My son has been waiting for his new son to be born. Clean him up and send him to my residence. You look off Katniss, is something wrong?"

So Annie was going to lose her child as well as her husband, of course she would find something wrong in that. Anyone would.

"How could it be wrong to remove him from the games? I know that the children of victors are often chosen in later years and this little one will never have that. He will have a life of luxury and parents who can give him everything" except his birth mother "I will get into contact with you later and you need to get acquainted with your new quarters"

* * *

It was not long after that that Snow had announce the marriage would be reinstated. It officially went ahead with the excuse that any documentation was lost during the bombing of District twelve and to make it public.

Katniss had been involved in more than fifty talks with Snow to prepare the new Games and there was no way to prevent others from dying. It was ironclad and she couldn't change anything without Snow knowing and preventing what she changed at best or killing one of those she loved at worst.

As the sun rose Katniss knew that when the twenty four children would be fighting for their lives against each other.

* * *

 _A/N: Ok this is still a SYOT and I still require to have tributes submitted. I was asked some questions by others and I hope that this answers some of them. Another note RandomTeddyBear has a 24 tribute 24 writer challenge going and they also need some other writers to join. I know that it takes a little longer to get in but it is worth it._


End file.
